elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexion Evicus
Dexion Evicus is an Imperial Moth Priest who is traveling across Skyrim in search of an Elder Scroll to add to his order's collection. Interactions Prophet Dexion is held in a magical cage inside Forebears' Holdout. The Dragonborn must free Dexion by using a Weystone Focus to lower the magical barrier. Dawnguard questline Dexion, who has been enthralled by Malkus, immediately attacks the Dragonborn and Serana. After he is defeated, he comes to his senses and travels to Fort Dawnguard where he will read the Elder Scroll. Vampire questline Dexion must be made into a thrall by using the Vampire's Seduction power and then feeding on him. After the quest is completed, he will travel to Castle Volkihar where he will read the Elder Scroll. Seeking Disclosure and Scroll Scouting Dexion asks the Dragonborn to retrieve two additional Elder Scrolls, so that he can read the entire prophecy. Once they are retrieved, it is found that Dexion has gone blind due to his haste to read the first scroll. He sends the Dragonborn to Ancestor Glade to perform the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth to provide further answers to the prophecy. Kindred Judgment Upon completion of the main quest-line for Dawnguard, if the Dragonborn joined the Dawnguard, he offers to take the Elder Scrolls (Sun) and (Blood) so that he may take them back to Cyrodiil and archive them in the White Gold Tower. Alternatively, he can be persuaded to buy them for 6,000 . If the Dragonborn joined Harkon's court, he will remain in Castle Volkihar as a servant to the Dragonborn. He can be asked two questions, he will not remove The Elder Scrolls from the Dragonborn's inventory, and is useless thereafter. Combat During battle, he typically uses fire based spells, such as Fireball and Flames, in conjunction with melee attacks from his sword. He will also use restoration magic to heal himself. Equipment He carries a unique weapon called the Akaviri Sword. This sword is only obtainable through the Misdirection perk. Elder Scroll reading "I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise". In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls." Quotes *''"Can you imagine it? A world without sun... we would all be doomed, vampires and men alike."'' Quests *Prophet (Dawnguard) *Prophet (Vampire) *Seeking Disclosure *Scroll Scouting Bugs * He may become hostile and not allow speaking to him to progress the story. **Fix: Use the Vampire's Seduction power on him to temporary revoke his hostile status. **Fix: Use a Calm spell or scroll to make him non hostile. If an Imperial, use the Voice of the Emperor to calm him for a short period of time. After it wears off, step outside and wait 24 hours and do it again. The spell or effect has to be powerful enough to work on the Dragonborn, as Dexion spawns at the same level. ** Solution through normal game-play : If you are outside of the cave, wait for several in-game hours. If you are in the cave when you save, go outside the cave and wait for several hours (suggested 5+) and go back in. The "Defeat the enthralled Moth Priest" stage script will run normally after you free the priest. ** Solution through console : Instead of using the Weystone Focus on the altar to deactivate the barrier (which is the cause of him going hostile), use the console to deactivate the barrier. This way, Dexion will not become hostile. The quest marker for deactivating the barrier will still remain but it will disappear once the quest is finished. *Save before before leaving for Dragonsbridge to allow reloading from the save until it no longer glitches. (took me a few tries but worked.) * He can occasionally be seen in the center of the Dawnguard fortress doing the animation for reading an Elder Scroll after the quest Seeking Disclosure has been completed, despite being blind and not actually having an Elder Scroll in his hands. *After the Dawnguard main quest is completed, the Dragonborn should have the ability to sell all three of the Elder Scrolls to Dexion. But sometimes, the speech option does not appear. Urag gro-Shub, of the College of Winterhold, will still purchase them, though. Gold from selling the scrolls may appear in the inventory although the scrolls are not removed. **In case they can not be sold, typing "completequest dlc1vqelderquestitemhandler" will allow all three scrolls to be dropped. *At the end of "Prophet", he may not progress dialogue after reading the Elder Scroll. If reloading does not help, enter /setstage DLC1VQ03Hunter 200" into the console to complete the quest. *If Dexion continues to be hostile type prid xx007B88 to select him and setav aggression 0 to remove his hostility. *If Dexion continues to be hostile it is possible to use the console to disable the hostile Dexion and then help Dexion 4 to look up his ID and type placeatme ####. He spawns in the cell he was disabled from. If more than one appears use console, click on the extra Dexion and type disable. **Using this fix may cause the bug where the elder scrolls can't be sold to him after completing the quest (needs confirmation). Appearances * de:Dexion Evicus ru:Дексион Ивик Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Males